Heroes In Latex
by mmsinful
Summary: O/S: Bella succumbs to the pressures of geek world known as Comic-Con by her brothers. Dressed in a stupid costume, she braves the throngs of dweebs with their hard-ons. But do all geeks really require padding? Rated M. Collaboration with Helluvabell.


**A crack-fic collaboration between mmsinful and helluvabell.**

**Banner created by the extremely talented Christag_banner. Look for her blog at: .**

**Summary: Bella succumbs to the pressures of geek world known as Comic-Con by her brothers, Emmett and Jake. Dressed in a stupid costume, she braves the throngs of dweebs with their hard-ons for every facet in pop culture. Not expecting to see anything other than dorks in superhero costumes, she gets the surprise of her life as she soon realizes that not all geeks require padding.**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns all things Twilight...*sniffles*...Marvel owns the heroes...*sniffles harder*...I don't own anything.**

**A/N: So, comic-con inspired this little one shot, and well... we just had to write it. The rating is M, but honestly, it is mostly an NC-17. It is dirty and gritty, a gift from helluvabell and I for you guys to add to your spank bank. Please do us a favor and check out our other stories, if not, then at least use a minute of your time and leave us a little message, if you have time to read this, then you have time to review... it is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Quit fidgeting, Bella; you look fine. You might even get some tail," Jake said. Laughing at my shocked expression, he said, "Come on, B. It's one of the great things about Comic-Con. You can get your freak on with other freaks."

Jacob Swan, my brother.

Charlie adopted him into our family when his father, Billy, passed from a stroke. We were just kids then and best friends. He was still my best friend. And as his best friend, it was my sworn duty to say, "You look ridiculous."

He jerked back as if he had been slapped and placed a hand on his chest. In his most affronted voice, he said, "B, how can you say that? Do you even know who I am?"

He was wearing what looked like a small maroon blanket being held up by two brown leather belts. He was also wearing a chain mail sleeve on his left arm and eyeliner. The asshole was wearing eyeliner. Trying to contain my laughter I said, "A body builder in drag?"

"Very fucking funny, Bella. I'm Conan the Barbarian."

It was the matter-of-fact tone that Jake used that finally sent me over. Gasping, I wrapped by arms around my middle, clutching my sides as I laughed my ass off. "I don't remember the Govenator ever wearing a skirt in Conan," I said pointing at the costume he was wearing.

Jake scowled at me before saying, "It's not a skirt; it's a kilt. And you don't even have the right film. This costume is based on the remake they're releasing."

"And in this remake, Conan wears a skirt and eyeliner?"

"Shut up, B. The ladies are going to cream for this outfit. Look at my pecs and abs. No girl will be able to resist this," he said, striking a pose and making his pecs bounce. "In fact, you're lucky I don't demand switching hotel rooms. It's just that I feel sorry for your ass, and I know you probably need to get laid more than I do."

"What is this about Bella getting laid?"

We turned to see Emmett entering the suite wearing his Thor costume. I swear my brothers were the biggest geeks. I didn't even want to come to this fucking event. Jake grinned and told Emmett his theory about getting freaky with freaks, or something along those lines. I couldn't quite keep up because when Jake was excited about something, he tended to jump around in his conversations. It was a miracle Em could keep up.

"Oh, the hell she'll get lucky. We didn't bring her here to get laid by some dweeb Trekie. I brought you guys to meet my new girlfriend. And what the hell, Jake?" Emmett said, pointing at me.

"What?" Jake asked as he moved to the bathroom to flex in front of the mirror.

"You were supposed to get her a costume that would cover her up! What do you call that?"

"She's going as Rogue. Big deal," Jake said, walking out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on her so she won't be molested out there."

Jake looked at my costume then back at Em and said, "I don't get it. Rogue can't touch anybody else, so typically she's the most covered up superhero chick out there."

"But look at it. Is that rubber, Jake? It's shiny and it's clinging to _everything_," Emmett said.

I flushed red with embarrassment and tried to pull the tiny brown jacket together to cover my boobs. It wasn't my fault I had nice tits.

"It's latex, you idiot, and until Marvel releases, '_The __Adventures __of __Burlap __Sack __Girl_,' I don't know what to tell you," Jake spat. "Besides, Bella can take care of herself."

"Will you two assholes quit talking about me like I'm not here!" They both looked at me, but before they could respond, I held up my hand and said, "No. Emmett, did you sign us in?"

My older brother sighed and said, "Yeah but because you two weren't there you still have to check-in. But I got our passes and everything."

After handing us our passes we filled out of the room behind him. Before we got to the elevator, Jake slowed his pace and said in a quiet voice, "In case you do meet a hot dweeb you want to get it on with, I left a box of condoms in the nightstand in your room."

"Do you have any idea how creepy that is?"

He laughed and said, "I'm not ready to be an uncle. No glove; no love, Little B."

"Oh my god. Shut up," I said, pushing him into the elevator.

If I never see another Princess Leia slave girl costume again, it will be too soon. And the men drooling over them, like the girls walked right out of their nightly wet dreams, was enough to make me cringe. Of course I turned a few heads too. Emmett was right when he predicted I might be molested by dweebs. It was a good thing Charlie insisted on self-defense classes.

Feeling yet another hand on my ass, I reached back and twisted the offender's thumb. A guy wearing a Magneto costume was on his knees, left hand bracing the right arm I had wrenched in an awkward position. Instead of 'Ow' or 'Please, miss, let me go,' the fucker actually said, "So hot."

Disgusted at this guy who obviously used padding to fill out the costume, I pushed him away and said, "Never touch me again."

Dweeb Magneto nodded his head and turned to leave, but at the last minute, he stopped and said, "Can I have a kiss?"

"Not unless you plan on kissing my fist," I said, bringing up my balled hand. Seriously, you put spandex and a cape on a guy and all of a sudden they're ready to take on the world.

"He's right you know."

I turned from watching the retreating Dweeb Magneto and saw the most toe-curling sight known to woman. This man was everything the comic strip artists were imagining when they drew a superhero. He had a tall, thin, yet muscular build that made my mouth dry. The way his costume molded to his body had me yearning to trace the ridges of his abdomen. Unlike some of the guys who were in costume, he needed no extra padding. My eyes raked down his form, taking in his solid muscles, and I whimpered when my gaze fell to his groin. It wasn't obvious, just a tiny little twitch, that told me he didn't use padding _anywhere_.

Hearing his soft chuckle, I shook my head and somehow managed to respond to his statement. "Right about what?"

"About how hot you look manhandling him," he said, blatantly checking me out.

My traitorous nipples hardened at thoughts of taking him up to my hotel room to manhandle him. He took a step closer to me, and I knew that he knew, exactly what I was thinking. He was standing before me in tight black pants made from material similar to mine and a fuck-hot trench coat. When he moved a certain way, my attention was caught by the light bouncing off the material covering his bulge. It was like a beacon, calling out to me. I nearly reached out for the damn thing, but his chuckle stopped me, as if he knew what I was about to do.

Just as I was about to do the unthinkable and invite this gorgeous stranger up to my room, I heard what could only be described as nails on a chalk board type of voice. "Holy shit! Those are the most awesome Marvel costumes I have _ever_ seen!"

Sex-On-A-Stick and I both turned to see a giant fox talking to me. Well, it was actually a pimpled faced kid in a fox suit, but still, it wasn't something I saw everyday. I turned my attention back to S.O.A.S. but my eyes had a difficult time leaving a kid wearing animal ears. I had seen unusual things at this convention, but this was actually the most bizarre.

S.O.A.S. smirked at the baffled look on my face, and the fox ignored my babbling and said, "Can I get a pic of you guys?"

My first reaction was to say no, because I would die if anyone I knew ever saw me wearing anything like this. Unfortunately Sex-On-A-Stick didn't give me a choice and wrapped an arm around my waist while saying, "We'd love to."

_God__, __he __smells __good __too__. _

I grinned stupidly, barely registering the flash of the camera or the fact that there was now proof that I had been here.

"Eric, where the fuck is my drink?" The three of us turned to find a girl wearing a costume similar to mine, only not nearly as sexy. Of course, she only had eyes for S.O.A.S. "That is an incredible costume," she practically gushed, grabbing his arm.

"Thanks," he said with his pantie dropping smile. "Yours looks pretty fine too."

"I _love_ Gambit. And nearly everything about the Rogue/Gambit relationship. I don't count the Magneto triangle; that was bullshit," she said flipping her hideous wig. The girl was obviously not a brunette. She licked her lips and said, "Everybody knows Rogue and Gambit belong together."

Unable to watch him soak up her flirtations, I headed down the hall where I had heard panels would be held. I didn't turn back to look at the happy couple, mostly because I didn't want to admit to myself that a geek had garnered my attention like that. But like the masochist I sometimes seemed to be, I turned to look one last time. They were still flirting with each other, only this time Eric the furry had left them alone.

_Christ__, __why __is __this __costume __so __fucking __hot__?_

I reached the hall where the panels would take place but saw that the one I was interested in wouldn't start for another hour. That meant I would have to either sit inside—like an eager loser—or go back the way I came, past the happy duo.

_Fuck __my __life__. Eager loser it is_...

The air was sucked out of my chest as a strong arm wrapped around my waist, and I was pulled back into a solid chest. Before my self-defense training could kick in, I caught his scent. Sexy Gambit came back. "You left without saying goodbye," he said, breath tickling my ear.

"It didn't look like you would have missed me," I managed to say.

He ran his fingers through the dyed white strands of my hair, and I couldn't help the tremor that ran through my body when I felt his bulge twitch against the small of my back. The costumes were deliciously thin. "I would have definitely missed you," he rasped into my ear, while pressing his hardening package more firmly into me. "She was just a cheap imitation. You are the real deal."

I couldn't help but wantonly arch back into him. My body instinctively wanted to rub up against his, tease him until he took me. "You think you know me."

"Yeah. You absorb the character, much like her powers absorbs others," he groans.

He was freaky, but I could overlook that for one night. Especially if I was going to get a chance to play with the impressive erection trying to drill a hole in my back. "You're right about one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I'm nothing like her," I grunted as he pressed me into a nearby wall to grind against me harder.

"Good; that's good," he groaned. The trench coat he was wearing hid the naughty ways his pelvis was thrusting against me.

"No, I don't think you understand. All that shit she was saying—I had no clue what the fuck she was talking about."

I whimpered when he stopped thrusting. Shamelessly, I tried to wiggle my ass to encourage him, but instead he said, "So, you have no idea of the significance of our costumes?"

"No," I answered carefully. "My brothers wanted to come to this thing so I joined them."

"So you dressed up in what has to be the sexiest costume I have ever seen, and you don't even know the back story of the character?"

"Is that wrong?" I asked, for a second wishing that I really was a geek that knew her stuff. A very tiny second.

"A little, but it's also fucking hot," he said, pulling me away from the wall.

I'd never been the type of girl that casually dates, or one that had one night stands. But this, this was different. I wasn't Bella here; I was Rogue. Being that I was wearing a fuck-hot, green and yellow dominatrix costume, and thinking back to Jacob's words, I did the unthinkable. "Come up to my room."

He must have had the same intentions since he took my hand in a tight grip and blindly followed me towards my hotel across the street. It wasn't dark outside, and the street was filled with geeks rather than cars. We made it without incident and without any other Rogues.

I was nervous once we were inside the elevators, but Sexy Gambit's lips on my neck chased the nervousness away. I wish I could say that we were the only ones inside the moving box, but his trail of kisses left me without any senses to know if we were alone or not. The ride was short, very short, but the hall way to my room was very fucking long.

I looked through my pockets, trying to find the card key to the door, but I kept coming up empty. His thrusting and grinding weren't helping either; it was so very deliciously distracting. I finally remembered that I had put the card inside one of my long boots, having thought that the jacket could be removed if I got hot but the boots would stay on. I decided to be naughty and so very slowly bent over, making sure my ass was perfectly perched on his crotch.

His reaction was immediate as he grabbed my hips from both sides and began to slowly and harshly buck into me from behind, groaning obscenities and keeping a steady pace. Card key forgotten, I just grabbed my ankles and held on tight. We were both very close to climax, but I couldn't tell who was twitching more, him or me. He ran his right hand up my back and pulled my hair back, making me look at him behind me and said, "Grab the fucking key... _now_."

Only because I was really horny and wanted to ride him to oblivion, did I listen to him fish for the card, finding it almost immediately. I straightened my pose and slid the card right into the slot. The door opened at the same time he pinched one of my nipples. In my lustful haze, I was barely aware of the sound of a door slamming shut.

His lips were on my neck again, and I felt myself being steered into a room slightly chillier. It was a good thing. The suit was hot to begin with, but Sexy Gambit's sinful mouth had me burning up.

"More," he grunted, ripping the latex suit open and allowing him access to my chest.

In the back of my mind, I knew I should be mad and say something, but it was fucking hot. He bit, sucked, and licked my hardened nipples in a deliciously painful way. Not caring about tenderness. This wasn't love-making; it was a deep, consuming burning that wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than a rough, primal fucking.

He growled as he cupped each tit, pushing them together to suck both nipples into his mouth. Throwing my head back, I felt his hips rocking into mine, and wanted more. "Hot. It's too damn hot," I whimpered.

His hands reluctantly left my breast, but my nipples remained firmly between his teeth. I hissed at the pain and relished as his hands went to my ass, lifting me up and pressing me against his hard body. Without relinquishing my sensitive nipples, he carried me to the shower, lowered me enough to turn on the water, and knelt before me to torture the rest of my body.

Over the sound of the water beating on the tiles, I heard my suit being torn again. I looked down and realized he tore a hole conveniently placed to give him access to my pussy. Sexy Gambit roughly hitched my right leg over his shoulder and buried his face in my wet folds.

"Yes. Don't stop," I ordered, grabbing a fist full of his wild hair and pulled him closer.

His tongue was sinful and I nearly lost my balance with the oral skills this sexy geek possessed. He laved at my swollen flesh and I winced when I felt him thrust two fingers into me. Bastard didn't even start with one; he wanted to speed up the process to get to the fucking. Two could play at that. With another harsh yank of the hair, I growled, "Suck my clit into your mouth. Make me come."

Stars.

I saw stars when he sucked and bit my swollen clit. Never before had that happened to me. I thought it was something that could only be found in a smutty book. But unlike a romance novel, he didn't tenderly bring me down with gentle licks. He towered over me, pressing me into the shower wall and said, "You're going to let me fuck that hot little mouth of yours now."

I couldn't believe what he said. Not only did he order me to suck his cock, but the bastard had the audacity to push my head down. I had always thought that geeks were inexperienced and shy, but none of those qualities would describe the man before me as he tried to shove his whole dick into my mouth. God, I hated that that made me come a little bit.

The smell, the feel of him, and his taste... Oh God! The taste! It was like nothing I had ever tasted before. He was long and thick, stretching my mouth to it's limits. I tried to deep throat him, but it was too big. I felt my eyes water and tried to push away but the sexy bastard fisted my hair and thrust down my throat, fighting against my gag reflex. Realizing he wasn't going to stop, I fought past the urge to purge and swallowed around the hard staff using my mouth. He moaned and bucked wildly as I used my tongue to stroke the underside of his beautiful cock. Sexy Gambit held still in my mouth, and I glared up at him when I realized he wanted to prolong the experience. He had ripped off the black neck collar that ran up to his head just so he could easily watch as he fucked my face.

I could barely hear the sound of me ripping his latex suit further. He didn't even know what hit him when I slid a sneaky hand around under his balls and pushed a finger in his ass. One would think he was surprised at the reaction it caused, but I was the one choking down his cum.

_Bastard_.

"You think you're so smart, huh?" he growled after lifting me to my feet and moving his attention back to my chest. While his mouth fastened on my left nipple, one of his hands slid down my belly to reach my pussy. Frustrated with the stupid get-up I was in, I went to take the damn thing off. Sexy Gambit grabbed both of my hands and used one of them to hold them above my head, and he said, "Keep it on. You look so fucking hot in it."

Not being able to deny anything and being too forgone in pleasure, I succumbed to the feelings his fingers were producing. He kept my arms high above my head in a tight grip, only allowing the bottom portion of my body to grind on his fingers.

"Keep your hands there and I'll make you feel really good," he drawled in my ear.

I took hold of the shower head as it rained down between our slick latex bodies. I looked down mesmerized at way the droplets felt on the latex. Visually, it was exactly like a wet dream, which I didn't doubt for a second that it was his to begin with. How many times had this sexy geek dreamed of getting it on in the shower?

His fingers caressing my wet folds brought me back to the present. I swiveled my hips on his fingers but paused when I felt one of those little fuckers move a little further back. I realized that this was probably some form of retaliation for earlier. As much as I didn't want him to continue, I couldn't seem to form the words to tell him to stop. My mind and body were at an impasse.

I didn't have to worry about what to do because that hot asshole took the decision away from me and thrust a thick digit in my puckered hole. Anal was something I did only once and wasn't looking forward to a repeat, but damn it all if I didn't want to become his little ass slut.

He chuckled darkly as I writhed on his fingers and he said, "Looks like my slutty little Rogue likes a little ass-play. Baby, you're practically gushing."

Not wanting to admit the bastard was right, and seeing that he was hard again from fingering me, I shoved him away and said, "Just fuck me already."

The expression on his face was comical, I would have laughed but the feeling between my legs became top priority. I went to pull him into another heated kiss but it didn't last long. Sexy Gambit fisted my hair again and pulled my head back so he could suck and bite my neck. I squirmed against his strong form, desperately trying to get him where I needed him. I couldn't find it in me to be ashamed of the pathetic panting and mewling sounds I was making or my legs that tried to wrap around his hips.

Without warning he spun me around, pressing my chest into the cold tile, his hand still fisted in my hair and said, "You are going to be a good little slut and take the pounding I give you, right?"

Like the little slut he said I was, I could only wiggle my ass into the hard shaft behind me and whimper. A loud smack on my rear shocked me more than the actual feeling of being spanked and I rubbed my thighs together at how deliciously manhandled I was feeling. "I didn't hear you," he growled. "Are you going to take my cock like the good little slut you are?"

"Yes, yes."

Like I could actually form a coherent sentence.

The sting on my ass was a reminder that I still needed to get off. Just as I was about to demand that he shut up and fuck me good, I heard the distinct sound of foil being ripped.

_When __the __fuck __did __he __have __time __to __grab __it __and __from __where__? _Jake's words about no glove no love echoed in my head at that moment. _Fucking __Jake__, __get __out __of __my __head__!_

Once I knew for sure that the rubber was on, I reached down below me and searched for his dick. I found it bouncing between my legs and pulled it into my pussy. He growled in to my ear as I contracted my muscles so that I could swallow him all the way inside. As if that wasn't enough, I slammed my hips back all the way until they reached his pelvis. His grunts became feral, his grip on my hips was almost painful but very welcomed.

I had never done anything nearly exciting so I wanted to take full advantage. He had woken up my inner slut and I was reveling in it. My moans and strangled whimpers almost droned out the sounds he was making. The water pelting down my back became background noise. Unhappy with the distance between our bodies, my hands reached up behind me and found purchase in his hair. I roughly yanked his lips back to my neck as my hip met each of his thrusts.

While my hands were busy pulling his head down to my neck, his hands were busy fondling other areas of my body. His right hand kept switching from pinching my right nipple to aggressively pulling my tit and squeezing it, only to repeat the process on the left side. His other hand kept continuous circles on my clit. I could feel the slow burning starting from my toes and up to the hairs of my head. I was so close but still missing the piece that would make my cum like a wanton whore.

Just as I was about to demand that he fuck me harder and faster, he lifted up my right leg and placed it over his forearm. Without any warning, the bastard brought that same hand down and slapped my clit... hard. It send me into over drive. Even though my eyes closed, it was like I could see everything around me clearly. I could see the white tile in front of me, I could see the water dripping down my stupid costume, but most importantly, I could see the way my body squirted out my cum. The gush was so forceful that it basically pushed his cock out of my pussy.

His disgruntled noise made me aware that he was unhappy that I had gotten mine but he hadn't. Instead of waiting for me to come down from my high, he turned me over and pushed me down to my knees where I was now eye level with a very purple mushroom head. He took my strands of white hair and wrapped it around his newly uncovered cock, his hand beating down frantically along the shaft until finally he released his spunk all over my face in hot streams. I couldn't find it me to complain at all. Anyone who could make me squirt like that had at least won that right.

I looked up to see his beautiful face but he was looking up at the ceiling with his mouth open. I stood up on shaky legs and held on to the tile next to me, not wanting this to be a moment where I would embarrass myself by falling. I turned my face to the shower head so that it would wash off his jizz. But now that the lust and sex-crazed phase was over, I didn't want to look at him only to have him realize what a huge mistake we had made.

His chuckles made me turn around anyway. "Well, that was fun."

God, I hoped he wouldn't ask for my name. Emmett had told me not to give my real name out. At the time I don't think he meant that I should use my fake name Anna after a one-night-stand. "Yeah. Listen you should probably go now."

I saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. _Great__, __now __I__'__m __the __bitch__._

He sighed, grabbed his trench coat to hide his ripped costume, and said, "You're probably right..."

There it was. He was fishing for my name. Seeing that he wouldn't easily get it he said, "You won't tell me who you are, huh? It's okay. Names don't say anything about who a person is."

I hated to see the sad look in his eyes, and I stupidly blurted out, "Anna."

It did nothing to take the sadness from his eyes. He walked to the door, took my hand, and before placing a kiss on my knuckles he said, "I had a good time tonight, Anna."

Before he could make it out the door, I said, "Wait, what's your name?"

Without turning around, he said, "Remy, cher. The name's Remy."

After closing the door, I stripped out of the wet costume and crawled into bed naked. I was hovering between the blissed out euphoria that came from dirty hot sex and the sadness that I felt at seeing him go.

I sighed, knowing that Emmett would be mad that I skipped meeting his girlfriend, but we talked about meeting up for breakfast tomorrow. One day wouldn't kill him. I snuggled into the warm bed with a stupid smile on my face as I slipped into dreams of Remy.

The next morning came too fast for my liking. I didn't want to wake up and give up the dreams that starred a sexy geek named Remy. The pounding on the door became more insistent and I knew that if I didn't show signs that I was alive, whoever was at the door would only barge in to check. Just as I was about to get up, the door was almost thrown open and in marched in Jacob.

"Get out!" I demanded in a hoarse voice.

"That would be a no. We have breakfast this morn..." he trailed off as he held up the destroyed pieces of my costume. His stunned silence continued as he held it in front of him and inspected the prominently placed holes with his fist. "What..."

"Don't say anything."

"But..."

"Don't."

"How do you not want me to..."

"I was hot, Jake. I got so hot in that damn costume that I came back and ripped it open, okay?"

His eyes remained dubious as his fist went through the crotch area. "Yeah, okay. You were hot."

My face became red in embarrassment, and I didn't know what else to say. I covered my face as I felt the bed dip with his weight. "So... you were hot."

"Stop repeating that and get out so I can change," I muttered, glaring at the flimsy costume.

I dressed as comfortably as I could in jeans, t-shirt and a large hoodie. I didn't feel like looking glamorous and besides, Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, should know the real me and not someone putting up pretenses for her sake. I could feel Jacob's gaze on me as we silently made our way down to the hotel's restaurant.

Emmett's oversized body was easy to spot, but the blond practically sitting on top of his lap, easily took the attention away from him. I could see that there was someone else sitting next to her, but he was wearing the same get up as me; only difference was the beanie that covered his head as well as the dark sunglasses he was sporting. His posture screamed that he obviously did not want to be there either.

Emmett and the blond girl smiled as we took our seats in the available chairs. _Great__, __I__'__m __sitting __next __to __Mr__. __Unsociable__. _I gave him a smile, just to let him know that he didn't have to be an asshole.

I was about to introduce myself to Emmett's girlfriend when Jacob interrupted me and said, "Sorry we're late. But Firecrotch over here didn't want to get up this morning, something about being hot."

_Oh __no, __he __didn__'__t__!_

I kicked his leg with mine as mortification swept over. I expected someone to laugh, or in Emmett's case, choke. Instead Rosalie looked me up and down and said, "So the drapes don't match the carpet?"

Jake choked back on his laughter as Mr. Unsociable let out a few chuckles himself. I looked at Emmett expectantly, waiting to see if he was going to defend me but was surprised, along with everyone else at the table, when Mr. Unsociable said, "They match."

He had taken off his sunglasses and I nearly choked on my tongue when I realized Rosalie's cousin was Remy.

_Fuck__. __My__. __Life__._

Ignoring his comment, Emmett said, "Bella, this is Edward. Edward, Bella."

I could only sit by, and watch, as Edward lifted my hand again to place another kiss on my knuckles. "Hello again, cher."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Before you go to change your panties, leave us a review. Unfortunately, most people only read stories that have many reviews. What can we do about it? Thanks!**


End file.
